Won't Take It Anymore
by Sniper in the Dark
Summary: Naruto's been pushed around his whole life, now he's sick of it. He doesn't care about what others say or think about him because he's going to show them just what he's capable of.
1. Life Sucks

Naruto Uzumaki has had a shitty life from the moment he was born. First, he was held hostage by a complete wackjob that was one of his father's former students. He then spends the next few hours surrounded by absolute chaos as his parents fought to stop the psychopathic Uchiha and the Nine-Tailed Fox, freshly ripped out of his mother after enduring childbirth. Then, not only is he orphaned, he gets the same demon that killed his parents put inside of him.

After that the senile, old man who was called The God of Shinobi decided it was a good idea to just tell everyone who had the beast that had just butchered their families stuck inside his gut. The people were understandbly mad about the fact that they had to watch what they thought was the demon in human flesh live and grow around them but couldn't touch him or utter the very word _demon_ without bringing the wrath of the Hokage down on them. Not like they didn't try.

Like I said, a shitty life. Naruto tried to make them acknowledge him and see that he wasn't some monster or anything like that, but he's not getting results. He's worked hard, harder than most of his classmates, and yet he's still fallen short. Hardly anyone even gives him a second thought. The adults call him a monster behind closed doors and the kids think he's an annoying idiot who likes causing trouble. He can count the number of people who give a damn about him on one hand for gods sake!

They don't like him? Fine. They don't think he'll ever be Hokage? He'll prove 'em wrong and work even harder to be Hokage, but not for the same reason. He's not going to be Hokage because he wants to be acknowledged by the people who despise him, he's going to be Hokage because those people said he couldn't. He's sick of being told he can't do something, that he is just a monster, that he shouldn't even exist. He's going to do all the things they said he couldn't just because he is sick of being told he can't do it. He's not going to take it anymore.

* * *

"Get back here, Naruto! You're not going to get away with this," yelled two chunin who were busy giving chase to a young blond boy after painting the entire Hokage Monument. "Hah, you're just pissed you didn't come up with this yourself, boneheads," yelled back the blond as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, rapidly pulling away from the two ninja. He stopped on the edge of a particularly tall building, looking down several stories to the ground then back at the two chunin who had just caught up and stood in the middle of the rooftop. "Ha, ha, ha, we've got you now brat, ha, ha. Yeah, you're going to the Hokage now, ha, ha," said both chunin as they gasped for air. Who could blame them, this chase had been going on non-stop for 4 hours.

Naruto then got an evil smirk on his face which caused the chunin to abruptly lose their smug attitudes and get worried, that was not a good look. Naruto reached into his left pocket with one hand while he pulled on his custom goggles with the other. He found what he was looking for and pulled what looked like a detonator out of his pocket as his goggles hid his face, showing only a sick smile in it's place.

"MOVE!" yelled one chunin as they leapt away to different rooftops to escape what had to be an explosion. Naruto took the time to let loose a short bark of laughter before taking a single step back and falling to the ground. He landed lightly on his feet, standing in the middle of an empty alley. He laughed again when he heard the chunin finally realize they'd been dooped and leapt back to the roof he'd been on, finally pushing the button on the detonator.

The chunin could barely even register what was happening as the entire roof they were on went up in smoke as dozens of explosives went off. Naruto was still laughing as he heard them coughing and desperately trying to clear their eyes of the smoke that made their eyes water and lungs burn. '_Smoke bombs_,' Naruto thought with amusement, '_never pull a stunt without 'em._' He managed to get his laughing under control as the chunin were able to find the edge of the roof and dropped into the alley.

*cough*cough*"Narutooo, you'll pay for that!" bellowed the chunin as they began the hunt again. '_Gotta give 'em credit_,' Naruto thought as he hid, '_they don't give up so easy_.' When they were gone he let the cloak drop that had been colored like the wall of one side of the alley and hidden behind when they eventually checked the alley. "Heh, losers," said Naruto smugly as he stepped into the middle of the alley, "can't even catch a kid." "How about me?" asked a voice directly behind him.

Naruto stiffened and then relaxed as he realized that he knew that voice. "Hello Iruka-sensei, fancy running into you here." Naruto made sure to add a smile to the end of his cordial greeting for his teacher. "Don't give me that, Naruto! You are in big trouble," yelled Iruka as his head seemed to swell to massive proportions from the sheer rage that he was feeling. "Skipping class, defacing the Hokage Monument, setting off explosives on a rooftop and who knows what else! You're coming with me." Iruka reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand and was about to drag him out of the alley before his student suddenly went poof and was replaced by a trashcan.

The garbage container dropped to the ground with a loud bang and silence reigned as Iruka's mind couldn't believe that his student just got away again. He snapped back to reality as he began searching for the wayward troublmaker once more. He looked down one end of the alley and only found a dead end... and garbage. He turned around and took off into the street, proceeding to jump on top of a nearby roof to get a birds-eye view. Nothing but civilians nervously continuing their day after being startled by the smoke bombs. He leapt away and began searching again, now more irritated than ever.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the street was a young woman who glanced up in time to see Iruka take off. She was a brunette, hair falling down to her mid-back, with aquamarine eyes and a healthy skin tone. She was wearing a emerald-green dress that left her arms exposed came down to mid-calf before stopping. She looked to be in good shape, though not a ninja. She went back to examining the apples she had been appraising and let a smile grace her face. The fruit vendor, a polite, old man with a kind smile noticed and couldn't help from commenting. "You seem happy, young lady. Having a good day?" The young brunette glanced up and smiled at the old vendor, "Oh yes, it's a good day. Why wouldn't I be happy?" She and the vendor shared a laugh before she picked up an apple and purchased it from the old man. They parted with smiles all around before the young woman bumped into someone.

"Hello, Naruto," said Hiruzen Sarutobi with a smile. The young woman raised a delicate eyebrow before she too smiled, "Hello Jiji. Having a nice day? Great weather outside." "Yes, it is. Would you please go back to the Academy now, you've had enough fun for today." The young woman nodded and they leisurely walked off to the Shinobi Academy, leaving a bewildered old vendor behind as he tried to guess who she was to know the Sandaime.

They walked in silence for a while before the old Hokage suddenly spoke up, "You know you're going to be in trouble for what you did, right?" They stopped at the Academy's gates before the young woman turned around with three parting words. "Totally worth it," she took a bite of the apple and undid the Transformation before heading off to class. Hiruzen shook his head in amusement before heading back to the Hokage Tower, '_This boy is going to be very interesting_.'

Naruto arrived at his classroom and opened the door before stopping dead in his tracks. Standing in the middle of the classroom behind the front desk was Iruka Umino. The teacher turned to the doorway and put the creepiest smile Naruto'd ever seen on his face, "Hello, Naruto, welcome back." Naruto hung his head in absolute misery, '_Kill me_.' He headed to his spot feeling like his soul had died and left him behind while Iruka got the classes attention. "Since we finally have Naruto back, let's do a pop quiz on the Transformation Jutsu." The class let out various moans and groans as they headed to the front and formed a line at the front. Naruto did it the slowest, still in an overexaggerated depression, '_Kill me, now_.'

* * *

**A chibi-Naruto walked into a classroom filled with other ninja and stood at the front. "Hello, I'm Professor Naruto. I'm here to talk about what the author has to say." He picked up a pointer stick and smacked it against the blackboard behind him and pointed to each word as he said it. "Sniper in the Dark would like to thank those who've taken interest in his first story and also say how awesome I am and-bleeaugh," said Naruto as the door flew open and a giant fist smashed him into a wall. The ninjas sitting in the desks snickered as their Professor struggled to his feet, using a desk to prop himself up. He swayed uneasily on his feet and tried to straighten his clothes after just being clobbered, "A-anyway, that's all for now. See ya next time!"**


	2. To Be A Ninja

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're up," called out one of the instructors. Naruto stood up and headed to the exam room, eyes revealing the steely determination that filled him to the very core his being. '_This time, this time for sure_,' Naruto thought. He'd been training his whole life for this moment, he was gonna show Konoha just what kind of shinobi he was. He opened the door and saw Iruka and Mizuki there. He walked to the middle of the room and defiantly stood there staring them down, putting every ounce of his will behind it. '_Bring it on Iruka_,' Naruto mentally challenged, '_gimme your best shot_!' Naruto stood there, never wavering for an instant.

Iruka stared right back at the blond boy, observing everything Naruto was doing and even a good grasp of what his student was thinking. Iruka felt no small amount of pride, perhaps more than a teacher normally would when seeing their student taking their first steps alone, at how hard he was going at this. _'Most students crack up under the pressure_,' thought Iruka, '_but never Naruto. He doesn't know the meaning of the word "give up"_.' Naruto wanted to be Hokage, that was his goal in life. But, to even be considered, he had to be the best of the best.

Iruka chuckled inwardly to himself, '_If willpower and determination alone were enough to be Hokage_,_ Naruto would already hold that title_.' Mizuki glanced over at his colleague, "Iruka, I think it's time to begin the exam." Mizuki put on a friendly smile and pretended to glance through the papers that were spread out before him as Iruka finally came back to reality. He coughed lightly into his hand before finally speaking, "Alright, Naruto, to pass you have to use the Clone Jutsu and make at least two clones."

Naruto nodded and slammed his hands together in the handsign for the Clone Jutsu, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes while doing so. Every single fiber of his being was focused on making two flawless clones. Naruto could feel the huge amount of chakra he was trying to stuff into his clones resist to his attempts to stuff it into his jutsu. He didn't care, he crushed, molded and stuffed the energy that was essential to being a ninja into the jutsu. Naruto felt the chakra finally yield to his unrelenting efforts and form what he wanted. He let loose a roar as he finished the jutsu and...

* * *

A crowd of people had formed outside of the Academy to congratulate all the students that had successfully passed the exam, all but one. Two women, there to congratulate those who had passed, looked over to the swing under the tree and saw Naruto Uzumaki, the sole failure in the class, sitting there. "I heard he was the only one who didn't pass the exam," said one woman to the other. "Good riddance," said the other woman, "could you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja? I mean, he's the one with the-" "Shh, we're not supposed to talk about that," interrupted the first woman. They glanced back at the blond boy and suddenly stiffened when they saw that he was staring straight at them with a look on his face that could literally give someone, namely the two women, a heart attack. They quickly turned from him lest they anger him more. "Do you think he heard us," one asked shakedly. "Even if he didn't," said the other, "let's change the subject."

Naruto did indeed glare in their direction, but not at the women. He was glaring at the Academy building with anger as he recalled what happend. What had happened? What had gone wrong? The memory of what happened infuriated him to no end.

**FLASHBACK**  
Naruto let loose a roar as he finished the jutsu and a puff of smoke was created. Iruka and Mizuki felt the tension in the air as the smoke cleared and waited to see the result of what happened. They felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of their heads as it finally cleared and revealed the result of the Uzumaki boy's efforts. Naruto huffed and puffed as he opened his eyes to survey his work, as well. To say he was surprised was quite accurate.

On his left stood one clone that looked more like a ghost than a copy of him, completely white with bulging eyes and it's tongue sticking out. It lay on the floor, completely unmoving and lifeless. However, it was more than made up for by the clone that stood on his right. It was flawless in appearance, indistinguishable from its creator. Iruka even noted with surprise it even created a slight shadow, something that shouldn't be possible with something intangible. '_Just how much chakra did he put in that clone_?' thought Iruka in astonishment.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you... huh?" Iruka stopped as they all saw the clone begin to unravel. It was almost as if it was being ripped apart by the energy that created it. Even the clone had a look of surprise as line reminiscent of slash-marks appeared on its body, revealing the blue-energy underneath. It continued and continued until it looked was covered in the marks that stressed its body before... BOOM!

The explosion was so powerful that the windows in the room shattered, the three people in the room, along with anything in the vicinity, were sent flying from the explosion. Dust filled the room as the three people struggled to stand, coughing as the dust filled their burning lungs. "Naruto, *cough*cough*, you fail!" Iruka coughed out. Naruto barely even heard as his ears rung, but those words were unmistakeable.  
**FLASHBACK RELEASE  
**

What had been wrong? If anything, he should've been commended for taking a jutsu only good for distraction and weaponizing it. A decoy that self-destructs? Come on, even Iruka couldn't pull that off! "Hey there Naruto." Naruto turned towards the voice to find the speaker none other than Mizuki. He turned back to glaring at the Academy building, "What do _you_ want?" Naruto said with a voice that said he didn't want to be talked to.

"That was quite the impressive stunt you just pulled in there," Mizuki said. "Yeah, not enough for Iruka to give me a headband." Naruto said ruefully. "Well of course not," Mizuki responded, "the kind of talent you displayed in there can't be accurately tested like something as simple as a single jutsu. Besides, its not as if Iruka wanted to fail you." Naruto looked up at the teacher in bewilderment, "Whad'ya mean, Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki assumed a lecturing pose, "Well, its obvious what has to be done. We have to set up a special test for you to see how good you are. Pass that and you're in." Mizuki know had Naruto's full and undivided attention, "How come I've never heard of this?" "Because you're a special case Naruto, what just happened is proof enough. Even Iruka agreed with this." Now Naruto was bewildered again, "But he failed me." Mizuki sighed and decided to elaborate, "Who do you think came up with this idea?"

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised with this information before narrowing again in determination. "What do I have to do." Mizuki smiled and outlaid the details of the "test" for him and told him to get going, time started now. Naruto was off like a rocket as he headed to complete his mission and, as a result, failed to see the sinister grin that spread across Mizuki's face.

* * *

Naruto panted as he finally arrived at the shack with the Scroll of Sealing. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. He had had to get inside the Hokage Tower, the place where the Hokage actually lives, and avoid every single ninja that filled the huge building. He had had enough problems finding the damn thing, let alone get away with it. And he didn't even want to _think_ about all the ninja he had run into on the way. He looked down at the scroll, "And why is this stupid thing so big?! It's almost as big as I am!"

He shook his head after glaring at it for a few minutes, '_Nope, I've gotta focus_._ This is my chance to finally graduate_.' He opened up the scroll and began looking through the various jutsu, promptly letting a sweatdrop form when he saw that the amount of techniques inside carried on into the hundreds. He remembered Mizuki telling him that he only needed to learn one of the jutsu in here to pass and settled and the first one. "Lets see here, 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu'," Naruto muttered to himself as he began reading.

* * *

Naruto huffed and puffed as he finally finished learning the jutsu after spending half of the night on it, finishing just as Iruka-sensei hopped down from the tree. "It's all over, Naruto," Iruka said with a creepy laugh. Naruto laughed too, confusing Iruka. "You found me pretty quick, Iruka-sensei, I barely finished learning one jutsu." "Huh?" said an even more confused Iruka. '_He took the scroll for training?'_ This didn't seem right.

**FLASHBACK TIME: IRUKA STYLE**  
It was already dark out and Iruka still had the same thing on his mind, how hard Naruto must be taking the fact he didn't pass. He remembered how Lord Hokage had talked to him about how he and Naruto were the same, how both had grown up without any family. He heard a knock at the door and Mizuki's voice, sounding highly agitated at the moment. He opened it and saw that Mizuki looked as distressed as he had sounded through the door. "What is it, Mizuki, what's wrong?" "It's Naruto," Mizuki exclaimed, practically having a panic attack right there, "he's taken the Sacred Scroll."

"You mean the Scroll of Sealing," Iruka exclaimed too, practically having a panic attack with him. He hurriedly put on his shinobi garb and headed out to meet with Lord Hokage and the other shinobi on a plan of action. After arriving and hearing the other shinobi loudly voicing how serious the situation was, Lord Hokage sent them out to bring back Naruto.

Iruka hopped from building to building, desperately trying to anticipate where the energetic blond troublemaker would go. He was probably the only one looking for Naruto who wouldn't start attacking him on sight. Well, him and Mizuki. He was a nice guy. Iruka shook his head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts as he went back to searching for his well-hidden student. Iruka suddenly gasped aloud before smriking. '_That's it_,' he thought, '_I just have to look for someplace secluded and out of the way and I'll find him_.'  
**FLASHBACK RELEASE**

"Naruto, why did you take the Scroll of Sealing to train? Wouldn't any scroll do?" Iruka asked. "Nope, Mizuki-sensei I had to get this scroll, learn a jutsu, then bring it here," Naruto stated simply. "Wait... shouldn't you have known that? Mizuki-sensei said you were the one who set this whole thing up as a special exam for me after what happened earlier." It would be an understatement to say the young boy was confused right now. Was he being punked and Iruka just messing with him?

Iruka wasn't punking him at all, he was to busy realizing they'd been had. He didn't bother wondering who could've done it, he didn't need to. No proof how he knew it was who he thought, but that didn't stop the blood draining from his face and it running cold in his veins. He heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing exactly who he expected. "Mizuki."

Mizuki stood on a tree branch high off the ground, sneering down at them. "Well, well. I didnt' expect to see you here, Iruka. At least not until I took the scroll for myself." Naruto was now looking between each of them, still confused but rapidly getting the picture. "Okay, what the heck is going is going on here?" asked Naruto.

"Mizuki tricked you, Naruto, he wants to steal the Scroll of Sealing," Iruka yelled, "Hurry and return it to the Hokage!" "Don't listen to Iruka, Naruto, he's just jealous of you!" countered Mizuki. Naruto began to get the picture now, "Then how do you explain saying you were going to take the scroll," accused Naruto. Mizuki smiled maliciously at the two now, "Well it looks like you're not as stupid as I thought." "Why are you doing this, Mizuki!?" questioned Iruka, going completely unnoticed by the traitorous shinobi. "I bet you aren't smart enough to figure this out, though, Naruto," Mizuki singsonged. "Figure out what!" Naruto spat venomously. Mizuki smiled like the cat that caught the canary, "Why everyone in the village hates you!"

Naruto froze and Iruka's blood ran so cold that it froze in his veins. "Don't you dare, Mizuki!" he yelled. "Ever since you were born you've been treated like garbage!" Mizuki said with a sadistic grin, "Do you know why?" "why," Naruto muttered, eyes hidden by his hair, "why do they hate me..." "It has to do with the day you were born, the day the Nine-tailed Fox nearly destroyed the village!" Mizuki shouted. "It's Forbidden!" roared Iruka. "On the day you were born the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit was sealed inside you, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

The cat was out of the bag. Mizuki took out a giant shuriken and began spinning it at enormous speeds, "Well it's been fun, but it's time for you to die!" He threw the shuriken. Iruka told him to move, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto still reeled from the reality-shattering information he'd been told. He was helpless. Iruka dove on top of him just as the massive throwing star embedded itself in his back. He fell to the ground, Naruto underneath him, barely able to support his own weight.

Jarred by the impact, Naruto had finally regained his senses and could only stare in shock at his teacher. "Why," Naruto whispered, "why do it?" His eyes widened as he felt tears drop onto his face, Iruka was crying. "Because, Naruto, I have seen what the Nine-Tailed Fox is like with my own eyes and you're not him. You're my best student, you're Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto was stunned beyond words, Iruka thought of him like that? "Don't kid yourself!" Mizuki's voice shook him outta his stupor. "The only reason Iruka knows what you really are like is because he saw what you did to his parents! How you killed them!" Naruto's face became one of horror as he questioned if he really had done that. "NO," both were startled out of their one-sided conversation by Iruka's booming voice.

The chunin with a scar across his nose slowly stood to his feet, ripping the giant weapon out of his back in the process. "Naruto... isn't like that!" Iruka roared as he hurled the huge ninja weapon back at Mizuki. The traitorous ninja teacher was forced to dodge lest the colossal weapon rip him to shreds, the huge shuriken sailing right past him and out of sight. They both stared at Iruka as he stood there, motionless. "The Nine-Tailed Fox may be like that," Iruka said through gritted teeth, "BUT NARUTO ISN'T!" he roared at the top of his lungs. Mizuki regained his composure and sneered at his former colleague, "Who are you trying to kid here, Iruka, you or me?!" He took out his spare shuriken and began to spin it when the tree he was in started to violently shake and finally topple over, sending Mizuki crashing to the ground and his shuriken buried harmlessly in the ground several feet away.

Iruka stared in shock, the tree had been hit so hard that it not only sent Mizuki falling to the ground but made the tree topple over as well. He looked at the base of the tree to see Naruto, back turned to him and arm thrown out to the side, indicating that he'd caused the tree to fall with a single blow. Mizuki got to his feet in a rage, "You're dead now Fox, I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto only lowered his arm and let it fall to his side. "If you ever touch my sensei," Naruto threatened as he looked over his shoulder, " I'll kill you!" Silence ruled as the three people did not a single thing.

Mizuki decided enough was enough, "Oh yeah, well let's see you try Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki roared as he dashed towards the blond, "I will completely obliterate you with one move!" "Naruto, look out!" yelled Iruka as he tried to reach Naruto in time_._ '_I'm not gonna make it_,' he despaired. Naruto only calmy pulled on his goggles and formed a handsign facing away from them. The next second felt like the entire forest had been filled with smoke, vanishing as quickly as it went. Mizuki and Iruka stopped dead in their tracks and began looking around for some sign of what the jutsu did. Seeing nothing, Mizuki's face formed a sinister grin, "Look's like the jutsu failed you demon! Time to die!" Mizuki tried to move but found that he couldn't. He suddenly noticed something wrong with the scenery and noticed with horror what it was.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Naruto taunted, now playing the sadist himself. He leaped to a high branch in a nearby tree, "I thought you were going to completely obliterate me, or was that all talk?" This time his voice was echoed by the horde of copies he'd created, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mizuki was too shocked to move an inch and could only stare in horror at the hundreds of Narutos cracking their knuckles. Iruka sank to his knees, relief filling him to the core. '_Those aren't copies, they're solid clones_! _Naruto just pulled of an extremely advanced jutsu_!" "Well, since it seems that you've taken your best shot. Time to return mine... ONE-THOUSAND FOLD!" At that, all the Narutos leapt from the trees to pummel him into oblivion.

Mizuki tried to flee but soon found that there weren't just Narutos above him. He saw them dashing from the treeline like an actual army of ninja, he saw them ripping out of the ground like a horde of the undead, and with horror saw that he was trapped as he saw the largest group descending upon him like a group of avenging angels. Mizuki could only scream as he was beaten, battered, bruised, and left unconscious as the legion of Narutos began vanishing in puffs of smoke.

Naruto stood there panting as he stumbled over to Iruka, more tired than he'd ever been in his life. He adjusted the Scroll of Sealing on his back and slung Iruka's arm over his shoulder as he hoisted the also exhausted man to his feet. "Come on, Iruka-sensei, let's get outta here." Naruto said tiredly as he made to walk out of the clearing with his teacher. "Wait Naruto," Iruka stopped him, "I've got something for you." The blond boy stopped and looked up at his teacher as the older man seperated from him and stood under his own strength. "Alright," Iruka said, "now close your eyes."

Naruto complied and spent what felt like forever in the darkness, "How much longer, Iruka-sensei?" "Okay," he responded, "you can open them now." Naruto's eyes opened to see the twenty-something teacher of his smiling at him, bare of his headband. He felt something unusual on his forhead as he reached up to see. What he touched couldn't have been anything but what it was, a ninja headband. He looked back to Iruka, who was still smiling. "Congratulations," Iruka said with pride, "you graduate. And to celebrate, we'll go out for ramen"

Naruto couldn't believe this, this wasn't a dream? "Hmm?" Iruka looked at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't have to wait long as he was tackled to the ground a happy young ninja, "Iruka-sensei!" They both laughed together as they shared the first happy moment all day with the closest thing to family either of them had. Today was a new day, and it was good.

* * *

The Third-Hokage smiled as he observed the two through a crystal ball sitting on his desk in the Hokage Tower. '_This boy is going to be a fine ninja_,' he glanced to a picture of the now-deceased Fourth Hokage, Naruto's dad. '_But then again, I never expected any different from him Minato_.' He rose from his seat as he went to go inform the other ninja tha the Scroll was safe, today was a good day.

* * *

**A chibi-Iruka walked into the classroom and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other ninja. "Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, I'll be your instructor for today." He picked up the pointer stick off of the teacher's desk and pointed at a screen behind him. "Today we'll talk about the Scroll of-," "Hey!" Naruto interrupted, "How come you get a tv screen while I only got a blackboard, Iruka-sensei?" "Well Naruto-bleeeaaugh!" Iruka was again interrupted as a fist crashed through the ceiling and squished Naruto, flattening him like a pancake. The fist rose back into the ceiling and Naruto floated slowly to the ground. "Er, well, anyway," getting the class' attention again, "Today we will talk about the Scroll of Sealing." He pointed at the screen as it showed a picture of Naruto holding the enormous scroll. "It is said to contain all of the villages jutsu and also contain a large amount of sealing jutsu techniques, of which Naruto's clan greatly contributed." At this the entire class looked at a groaning Naruto, still flat as a board, literally. "As such, it is kept at the Hokage Tower at all times. Under the constant watch of our village leader and many other shinobi at all times."**

**He folded up his pointer stick as the screen went dark, "That's all for now, have a nice day! And thank you for reading this story by Sniper in the Dark."**


	3. Meet the Team

An alarm blared loudly, signalling something important was happening before it was nearly smashed to pieces. The culprit was underneath the covers in its bed as it slowly began moving and beginning its day. A blond head popped out from under the covers and slowly climbed out of bed. He picked up his clothes and glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall as he threw them on, '_What day is it anyway_?' His eyes widened as he realized that it was graduation day and he'd be getting assigned a team. He suddenly tensed and turned to stare at the clock, "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" He rushed putting on his clothes, not even zipping up his coat before running out the door. He barely had the time to grab something from the kitchen to eat on the way and lock the door as he moved as fast as he could.

Naruto sat down in his seat with a sigh as he arrived with ten minutes to spare. He decided to reminisce about the events of the past while. Mizuki and the Scroll of Sealing was certainly the most eventful. He even remembered meeting the old man's grandson, Konohamaru. The kid sure had been a pain, but they got along well. And it sure was fun making his tutor faint like that when he used his Sexy Jutsu, hilarious! He and the kid had parted friends and left with a newfound rivalry to be Hokage. He even gave the boy his custom goggles as a present. He briefly argued with a fellow graduate about his being here before he pointed out his headband and put his head on the desk to try and relax a little before the teams were assigned when he heard a commotion.

Naruto looked up to see Ino Yamanaka, the Kunoichi of the year, and Sakura Haruno, the smartest person in class, arguing about who got to the classroom first and got to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, who was sitting next to the window on Naruto's left, causing the other girls to join in and get into an argument loud enough to be heard on the other side of the Academy. '_Why do they have to be so noisy_.' thought an exasperated Naruto. He glanced over at Sakura and her unique, pink hair and his cheeks grew slightly pink as well, '_At least they're cute, that's a plus_.' He stared at the ceiling for a while and started counting the tiles to pass the time when he heard someone approaching quite loudly and turned to see Sakura moving quickly towards him.

Naruto lifted a hand in greeting, "Hey, Sakura. What's sha-kuugh," Naruto cried out as the girl practically hurled him across the classroom, "Outta my way!" She immidiately went from angry and violent to shy and nervous as she greeted her crush, "Hey Sasuke, can I sit next to you?" This of course caused the rest of the girls to once again start a commotion over who deserved to sit next to him. The dark-haired boy, a child-prodigy that held the title Rookie of the Year, only spared them a moments glance before looking towards the front again. '_Pointless_,' he thought.

Naruto finally regained his bearings after being thrown like a ragdoll across the room and slamming onto the top of a desk. One of the kids sitting at the desk, after getting over the shock of having someone drop in on him so suddenly, checked to see if he was okay. "Hey, you okay there?" Naruto ignored him and leapt to his feet, eyebrow twitching in severe irritation. He leaped back to the desk he'd been sitting at and took his spot again, much to the surprise of the dark-haired lad and the girls who fought for his affections. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing!? yelled an angry Sakura. "What do you think you're doing?" the blond retorted, "it's just a seat. Get over it!" "Move right now or you're in for a world hurt," Sakura threatened, cracking her knuckles dangerously. Naruto slammed his fist into the desk and stood up, getting right in the bitchy girls face. Crush or not, no one messes with Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it!

Sakura, not expecting the boy to actually go looking for a fight, was more than a little surprised. "Well?" Naruto growled menacingly, "You gonna fight me or what!?" Sakura looked a little intimidated by the thought of fighting Naruto Uzumaki. He wasn't the smartest or the strongest, those titles were held by her and Sasuke. But Naruto was one tough cookie, he once got into got into a brawl with three other kids, upperclassmen, a year back and beat the stuffing outta them.

The other girls sure didn't want a piece of him and wandered back to their former spots, Ino being the last to go. Naruto stopped Sakura by grapping her by the scruff of her neck, lifting her right off the ground with his superior strength. She let out an "eep" then an "oof" as Naruto dropped her into the open space between him and Sasuke. "Huh?" Sakura didn't quite get what just happened. She turned to the blond shinobi, who'd settled back into his spot, and opened her mouth to ask why before he beat her to it. "You could've just snuck by and sat there in the first place," Naruto grumbled. The girl became slightly embarassed but let out a muttering of thanks, drawing the ire of the Uchiha boys fangirls, especially Ino. They all took their seats as Iruka finally entered the classroom.

Their teacher had a long-speech about how proud he was of them, sparing a glance at Naruto for that particular part, and how it was time for them to begin their journey as shinobi. He held up a clipboard and rattled off the names of genin who had been put together in groups of three, what their team number was, and to wait for their jounin sensei to arrive. Naruto was paired with Sakura and Sasuke on Team 7, a team he had mixed feelings being on. He barely heard or cared about the next team, Team 8, as it was said. It was mostly a bunch of oddballs anyway with Hinata Hyuuga, the strange-eyed, quiet girl; Shino Aburame, a kid who always had his whole body covered except his hands; and Kiba Inuzuka, a guy who acted as much like a dog as his pet dog, Akamaru, did. Ino made enough of a fuss for him to notice her team too, consisting of her, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi on Team 10. He briefly was envious of her for actually having some likeable people on her team. Shikamaru was lazy but decent, he was also wicked smart; and Choji liked eating _a lot_, but was the biggest softie ever. He got stuck with an stuck-up prick and a screaming, crazy girl.

After finishing reading off the list on the clipboard, the door opened and one by one sensei came to collect their teams. This went on and on until even Iruka-sensei left and Naruto's team was all alone. This continued on for some time until Naruto stood up and headed for the door. Sakura looked up, curious as to what her rambunctious was doing, "What are you doing, Naruto?" Even Sasuke spared a glance at him, wondering what the kid was up to. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna grab myself a snack," Naruto responded without missing a beat. "But we're supposed to wait here until our sensei shows up," the pink-haired girl protested. Naruto stopped halfway out the door and looked back at her, "If he hasn't shown up for an hour, I don't think he'll show up in five minutes." Then he was gone, closing the door behind him and racing off.

True to his word, their sensei still hadn't shown up after five minutes, exactly when Naruto returned with a takeout box full of dumplings. Two more hours passed, during which Naruto felt nice enough to share a couple dumplings with his teammates, lunch time to come and go, take a nap, then wake up and set up a little trap when he their sensei showed up to pass the time. When he finally did he got an eraser filled with enough chalk for you to gag on fall on his head. Naruto snickered, Sakura insincerely apologized, and Sasuke just sat there, secretly dissapointed that a jounin fell for such a trick.

He was a tall man, making even Sasuke, the tallest person in their class, look short in comparison. He was also very thin, looking almost unhealthy with the seeming lack of muscle mass he possessed. This could be explained since nearly his entire body, even all but his right eye on his face, was completely covered. He had gray hair, though still looked to be in his prime despite the odd color. Overall he looked like some kind of scarecrow or something that just started moving one day.

"Hmm," the man said, "my first impression of you kids is... you're all idiots." Naruto still snickered, Sakura hung her head in shame and Sasuke really wished he head a different team. "Alright, let's meet on the roof in five minutes, everyone." their teacher said as he vanished in a swirling of leaves. Five minutes later had the trio sitting on some steps on the roof as their sensei sat opposite them on the railing. "All right then," their strange sensei said as his single eye gave what could pass as a smile, "let's begin with introductions first."

"Well how about you start then?" Naruto said in his typical, informal manner. "Hmm, you mean me?" the man asked, pointing to himself. "Yeah," Sakura agreed, "why don't you go first sensei." Sasuke just continued staring at him. "Well alright then. My name's Kakashi Hatake," Naruto sweatdropped at hearing his name. '_His name is scarecrow? Are you kidding me_?' "Things I like and things I hate... meh I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future... never really thought about it. For my hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that was a waste of time," Naruto grumbled. "No doubt, all he gave us was his name." Sakura agreed. Sasuke just kept staring. "How about you then, blondie," Kakashi pointed to Naruto. "Hmm? Oh yeah, my names Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training to be a better ninja, and I don't like people telling me what I can and can't do. My hobby are eating at my favorite ramen restaurant. My dream... to become Hokage!" Kakashi took special interest in that last part, '_Interesting_.'

Sasuke and Sakura followed after that, nothing too special to report. Sakura's likes, hobbies and dreams all related to Sasuke... creepy. Her only dislike was Naruto, that certainly soured his day. Sasuke was almost as cryptic as their sensei, saying he had no hobbies and pretty much hated everything. He said that his dream was more like an ambition in that he wanted to "kill a certain someone". On that creepy note, the introductions were over.

"Alright then," Kakashi announced as he stood up, "that's all for today, everyone meet tomorrow at the training grounds for the test." "Hmm? Test?" a confused Sakura wondered. Kakashi elaborated that this was the test to see if they would be shinobi, the Academy test was just to see if they were ready. "If you pass the test tomorrow, you pass. But I should warn you that this test has a 66% failure rate, and of the 27 that passed only 9 will become genin." Their reactions must've been priceless.

Kakashi gave one last word of advice before he left in a swirling of leaves once again, "Oh, don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll just throw up." Then he was gone. Several minutes passed agonisingly as they realized how much shit they were in. "Well that just fucking sucks," Naruto stated. His teammates nodded, perfect summary.

* * *

**A chibi-Kakashi sat on a couch, sitting in a room that looked like it was for a talk show. There was even an audience filled with ninja. "Hello there, my name is Kakashi Hatake." the gray-haired man introduced, "But you already know that from this chapter. Anyway, down to business." He gestured above and behind him to a huge monitor behind him, "Sniper in the Dark would like to again thank those who have even decided to navigate to his story and also apologize that this chapter was so, uh, stale. He says that it is for the intention of making the test coming next chapter all the more spectacular. Goodbye!"**


	4. Test from Hell

The morning after being assigned a team and sensei had Naruto just arriving to Team 7's training grounds, biting into an apple as he went. He spotted Sasuke and Sakura standing by three big logs sticking out of the ground and waved to them with his free hand, trying to say "good morning" but coming out more like he was strangling a fat person. Both his teammates looked not at him, but the apple in his hands as their stomaches rumbled.

"Oi, Naruto," Sakura said with an annoyed-tone, "We were told not to eat any breakfast, remember?" Sakura had even skipped dinner last night because of the stupid diet she was on, though this didn't seem like a good idea in hindsight. She was trying to be nice to the little goofball, but she was too hungry to care at the moment.

Sasuke had the most irritated look he'd ever had on his face as he stared at the smug ninja in front of him, eating the apple like it was made of gold. He'd gone without eating any breakfast just like Sakura, but could handle going without food for awhile. But waving food right in a guy's face when they haven't eaten in awhile is like torture.

Naruto chewed the bite he had in his mouth thoroughly before swallowing. "Actually, it was more like a warning," he responded, "And besides, an apple does not a dinner make." His teammates couldn't argue with that, but it still made them hungry. Their rumbling stomachs were proof enough! They blinked and looked down to see an apple lying in front of each of them and looked back to their teammate. Naruto, who'd been staring at the clouds intently, looked down and noticed their stares. "What, something on my face?" Naruto wiped a hand over it and felt nothing there that wasn't supposed to be. "Why are you giving us apples too?" questioned Sasuke. "Yeah, shouldn't you have saved them for yourself for later," agreed Sakura.

Naruto plopped down on the ground and leaned against one of the logs, staring at the clouds as he prepared another delicious bite. "I was," Naruto began, "but I can't have my teammates drop dead halfway through this thing." '_Naruto_,' Sakura thought with joy. Sasuke stared at him, then to the apple and let a smirk show. "Besides," Naruto continued, "I could use you guys during the test to sneak up and kick Mr. Lazy's ass." There it was, moment ruined. They bit into their apples in unison and settled in for the wait.

* * *

Kakashi finally arrived three hours later to a very irritated team of genin, "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." As the three kids showed their displeasure in various ways, Kakashi took note of the two apple cores lying in the grass. "I thought I told you not to eat anything," Kakashi lectured with a sigh. "You told us not to have lunch" retorted Sakura, "and one apple isn't lunch," finished Sasuke. "Hmm? You each got an apple?" At their nod he glanced at the blond boy who was using his jacket as a pillow and sighed in frustration, "And you didn't even bring one for Naruto. That seems harsh." "Naruto was the one that brought the apples in the first place," Sakura stated. "He had an apple too, but he ate the core," Sasuke put in. Naruto raised his hand up high with a big ol' grin on his face, "Guilty."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the team, '_Well, they're off to a good start_. _But now what am I going to do with the lunches I brought_.' "Well, I think it's time to begin," Kakashi announced as he pulled out two bells, "You're test is to use any means necessary to get these bells from me." He pulled out a clock as well and set it on a large rock, "This is set to go off at noon, you have until then to get these from me."

After Sakura pointed out that there were only two bells, Kakashi happily decided to elaborate. "It's simple, only two of you, at best, would stay on the team and become genin. The other one would get sent back to the Academy." As looks that ranged from surprise to horror crossed his genins faces, Kakashi couldn't help but think, '_Hopefully they'll figure it out_._'_ "Who gives a shit!" The other people there jumped as they turned to the blond who yelled out, now standing and putting on his jacket. "If I'm gonna go back to the Academy for this," Naruto began, "then I'm gonna make sure you sweat for it. Welcome to the Test of Hell, Kakashi-sensei! Your instructor: ME!" Naruto got the sickest, most psychopathic grin Kakashi had ever seen on his face, "You really shouldn't have have said 'any means necessary'."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blond boy in shock before they too turned to Kakashi with grins of a similar nature, though Sakura's looked a little unsure and Sasuke looked like he was gonna enjoy this a little too much. '_Determined to go out in a blaze of glory, huh?_,' Kakashi thought, proud of his sensei's son, '_Well this is already shaping up to be an interesting day_.' "Alright," the gray-haired man announced, "let the test begin!" Kakashi would later remember Naruto's words and certainly regret that part of the test that said the students could use any means to get the bell. This was literally going to be... A Test from Hell.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, wondered about how the kids were doing against Kakashi, Iruka was worried enough. After the former teacher of the pink-haired girl, child-prodigy, and lovable little blond saw how tough Kakashi's test was he was understandbly distressed. "Calm down, Iruka," the old man eased, "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Even if there was, I doubt it would trouble you any." "How could you say that," the teacher with a scar across his nose freaked out, "All the students that he's failed and now it's their turn. If anything I should be more distressed, I-" "IRUKA." the old man raised his voice as he slammed a fist down.

The concerned teacher immediately fell silent under the intense gaze of someone who would still crush flies tougher than him on his deathbed. The elder of the two sighed heavily and relaxed, "It's not Naruto I'm worried about, it's everyone else." The teacher looked up in confusion and stared at his senior in confusion. Hiruzen fake-cleared his throat as he explained, "Naruto can be one of the most relentless, vindictive opponents I've ever seen, and thats saying something. If there was anything I was worried about it's the collateral damage that that boy is going to create."

* * *

Kakashi ran for his life as he was in what had to have been the final hours of the test that was formerly called 'the bell test' and was now most definitely the 'Test from Hell'. '_This isn't a test from hell_,' Kakashi thought as he mentally cried, '_this is much worse!_ _This is what would happen if Heaven and Hell decided to team up and make the most fucked up test in the entire universe!'_ The deceptively young, gray-haired man ran for his life as hundreds of Narutos gave chase to him, throwing enough kunai to shade entire trees inside. Though they didn't stay shaded for long as the throwing knives ripped and tore into the trees, stripping them of their wooden flesh and tearing them to pieces.

It shouldn't have even been possible for what could be called mere metal sticks to shred the huge pillars of wood apart. But, whenever the Narutos threw the kunai, they'd impact every possible part of the tree before the kunai behind them slammed into the back of their kin, driving them deeper and deeper in until they came out the other side, completely annihilating it. It was ludicrous! It was insane! It was ludicrously insane! But that wasn't even the scariest part! It was the fact that every single one of those tens of thousands of kunai had explosive tags attached!

The little paper bombs didn't explode on contact, but detonated after about thirty seconds, en masse. So after each tree was torn apart the tags would all catch fire and go off together in one absolutely insane explosion that Kakashi could almost feel from a mile away. But, like everything in this giant, nougatty clusterfuck that he now called life, that wasn't the end of it. The explosions left in their wake enormous firestorms that consumed even the trees not destroyed like an Akamichi man would destroy an all you can eat buffet. The fires spread and spread and it just added to the list of things he hated in this test.

But unlike a villain, his hate did not make him stronger. He tried going on the offensive, but could not hope to counter several hundred attacks that could be landed in about 1.83 seconds. So he was forced to flee as the clones continued their genocide of the forest and attempt to do to him what must break several laws by now. '_How did it come to this_,' Kakashi wept as he ran with renewed energy from another explosion. With the newborn firestorm at his back and legions of the blond boy on either side, only Kakashi's jounin-level speed saved him from being boxed in. But only by mere inches.

I had Naruto tied up in a tree after the One-Thousand Years of Death technique, Sakura out cold in a genjutsu that I might've overdone a bit, and Sasuke only a head and didn't break a sweat. How did _that_ turn into _this_?! And why hasn't that damn clock gone off yet?!

* * *

Sasuke sweatdropped as he guarded Sakura, who'd been coordinating the endless hordes of shadow clones and had her fingers jammed into the clock so it was frozen at two minutes to noon, clearly enjoying the destruction a little too much. He remembered how this thing got started and couldn't believe this convoluted plan was working so well.

**UCHIHA FLASHBACK!**  
Sasuke sighed as he struggled to escape from under the dirt. He tried to get Sakura's help, but she screamed and yelled that he was just a head and fainted. "Ah god, my ass hurts," Sasuke looked up so quickly that he'd probably get a kink in his neck as he saw Naruto walking. "Naruto!" The blond looked up sharply but only saw Sakura's body laying there. But how did Sakura sound like Sasuke? "Over here," he reoriented himself and saw Sasuke's head sticking out of a hole in the ground. "Damn," he crouched down in front of him until they were eye-level, "what happened to you?" "Long story," Sasuke explained hurriedly, "now get me outta here." Naruto ignored his last comment and listened to the surrounding area for Kakashi, "Hey, Sasuke." "Hmm?" "We aren't doing so hot alone." "What was your first clue," the dark-haired boy replied sarcastically. Naruto looked back at him with annoyance, "I mean that I think we should call a truce for now."

"You and me?" Sasuke asked intrigued. "You, me and Sakura," Naruto clarified. "There's only two bells, idiot," Sasuke deadpanned, losing interest in this conversation fast. "Well we can at least wait until we've got the bells before ripping each others' throats out," Naruto tried. Sasuke thought hard about it, "Alright, we'll do it your way." Naruto grinned widely, "Now get me outta here!" The blond nodded and, after several agonizingly sharp pulls, yanked him out of the ground like a gardener with the weirdest plant in existence. He then moved on to Sakura, gently leaning in and touching her so feather light that she probably wouldn't have felt it, then violently shook her to the point that Sasuke thought her head would fall off.

After she woke up, and subsequently bopped Naruto on the head, she was brought up to speed and happily agreed to the truce as well. "Okay, so what do we do," Sakura leaned in conspiritally. "It's okay," Naruto said, "I've got a plan." "Well this should be good," Sasuke put in doubtfully. "You're skepticism is duly noted," Naruto told the boy, "Alright, now, here's what we do." Kakashi looked down from the trees, '_Well this should be interesting, maybe I'll still be able to read Make Out Paradise_.'  
**FLASHBACK RELEASE**

Naruto's role in this grand scheme was to create as many clones as possible and keep them coming as Sakura kept the clock from moving and gave the the army of ninja orders and Sasuke was charged to guard her while the clones flushed Kakashi-sensei out, then moving in for the kill. Naruto's enormous chakra, Sakura's intelligence and Sasuke's skill made this the best damn team ever! Even if you could beat the blond legions of ninja, there were still more to make. And unlike in a game, where the weak opponents are nothing but a waste of time, these were guided by an intelligent leader. And after that came the boss, the one with more skill than any of the other fighters, still ready and raring to go.

Naruto was focusing all of his energy on continuously making more clones every minute, barely even taking the time to breathe. Sakura simply hummed a little tune and swung her legs as she sat on one of the logposts in the middle of the training grounds, held the clock and instructed the clones that were constantly going into battle on how to catch Kakashi, ten staying behind at all times to safeguard their living war-factory and general. Naruto panted as a clone, busy playing nurse, tried to keep him from collapsing from exhaustion. It was now three in the afternoon, they had been doing this for over four hours now.

The Naruto nurse, who had even transformed into their Sexy Jutsu form and wore an actual nurses outfit, ran to the stream nearby to soak another rag and ran back to them in their little clearing in the training grounds to try and keep the original from getting a fever. '_This is bad_,' Sasuke thought, '_Naruto can't keep this up much longer_.' '_This is fun_,' Sakura thought cheerfully, '_we should do this on a regular basis_.' '_Why do I have to dress like this_,' the fake-nurse mentally moaned. Naruto finally collapsed and all the clones in the clearing, even the nurse one, puffed out of existence. Sasuke and Sakura stared in surprise, "Uh oh."

* * *

Kakashi could see the blonds hot on his heels suddenly started poofing away in mass quantities. Those that didn't immediately vanish looked in surprise and horror as their comrades vanished and their plan fell apart. They all launched one last, desperate barrage of tag-lined kunai at Kakashi so he didn't see weakness. Too late. The blood was in the water and the sharks could smell it. Kakashi stopped abruptly and his hands flashed through handsigns as the diminished cloud of kunai slowed, stopped, flew back, and picked up speed as they slammed into the remaining clones, annihilating the last of them.

Kakashi turned his attention the dwindling firestorms before him, whose power was so great it would have burned the forest to the ground. But the kids made one mistake: firestorms don't share. The godlike infernoes would incinerate anything in their path, including other firestorms. Fighting fire with fire, the multiple flames slammed against each other and consumed themselves and each other. He leaped through the ash-filled part of the training grounds as the remnants of the firestorm flickered pitifully before burning out slowly, '_My turn_.'

* * *

A short while later had Naruto tied carefully to the wooden posts, low enough for him to sit down and his jacket serving as a pillow once more, placed between his head and the post. Sakura could feel a bruise forming on the back of her neck from where Kakashi chopped her as she gently prodded it and winced. Sasuke moaned painfully as he felt like he'd been torn apart and slammed together by Dr. Frankenstein. Kakashi's eye twitched violently as he held the clock, having just gone off, and very pissed off.

"You sabotaged the clock, burned down half the training grounds, nearly killed me and you still couldn't pull this thing off?!" "But you said we could use any means necessary," Naruto blearily muttered as he constantly teetered on the brink of passing out. "We're in this together, whether you like it or not," Sasuke managed to snarl as he lay on the ground. "Yeah, all for one and one for all," Sakua pumped a fist as she cheered and right afterwards went back to poking the bruise, still wincing.

"All for one and one for all? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!" Kakashi looked way beyond pissed right now. He flashed through handsigns and suddenly it felt like the world was trembling and the sky was one giant storm. "Well, you know what I have to say about that?!" Sakura covered her head in a feeble attempt to protect herself, Sasuke gritted his teeth and Naruto glared defiantly at him. "You pass." suddenly the world was back to normal and Kakashi had a look of pride on his face as he watched them. "Huh," the genin were all stupified, "Huh?!" "But-but we didn't get either of the bells," Sakura struggled to understand. "Do you know why there are only two bells in this test," asked Kakashi. "Because only two of us can pass?" Naruto asked. "No, no teams are allowed to consist of less than four members," Kakashi shot down. "You wanted us to turn on each other," Sasuke comprehended, "you wanted us to fight alone." "Bingo."

"But why would you want us to do that?" Naruto was very confused, "What about the bells?" "The bells weren't the test, Naruto," Kakashi explained, "whether or not you could work together was. And you all passed with flying colors." Kakashi walked over to a stone that was inscribed with names, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." "This is a memorial stone, in which the names of ninja, people we celebrate as heroes, are etched," Kakashi whispered, " they're all KIA. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." "Hey, that's just what I'm gonna be when I grow up!" Naruto yelled out in pride, regaining his vigor. "Naruto, KIA means killed in action," Sakura said sadly, "they died in battle." "So?"

Everyone turned to look at a smiling Naruto, "They died protecting the people they cared about, and if I have any say in it that's how I'll go to." "Naruto..." Sakura said in awe. Inner Sakura held a tissue as she tried to dry her tears, "Man, that sure was cool *sniff*sniff*." Sasuke smirked, '_Not so bad after all_.' Kakashi's eye widened before closing in as he smiled, '_Your son has grown up to be an amazing person. I'm sure you're proud of him, wherever you are, eh sensei_?'

"Alright, the exam is over, everyone passes," Kakashi announced as he gave a thumbs-up, "Team 7 has it's first mission tomorrow." Sakura cheered, Sasuke actually smiled and Naruto was practically crying tears of joy, '_You know... he can be pretty cool when he wants to_.' Kakashi cut Naruto loose and his teammates helped him stand, "Let's go home, everyone."

* * *

**A chibi-Sakura walked to the front of a classroom full of ninja, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi in the front row. "Hello everyone, my name is- Kakashi, no reading in class!" Sakura shouted as she slammed a pointer stick down so hard on Kakashi's Make Out Paradise that it sounding like a bull-whip cracking. Kakashi dropped the book and cried anime tears as Sakura confiscated it. She coughed into her hand and smiled, "Anyway, My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm here to extend Sniper in the Dark's thanks for reading this chapter and hope that you liked it. If you would like to review his work, feel free to write whatever you feel like, any feedback that you take the time to write is appreciated. Well, that's all, have a nice day!" Sakura waved with a smile to the camera as she heard a giggle and saw Kakashi reading his book. "Haaah," Sakura said in surprise, "how'd you get that back?!" Kakashi giggled and kept on reading.**


	5. C-Rank Mission Time!

"Sasuke, I'm in position," the Uchiha boy whispered into a wireless radio attached to his neck. "Sakura here, I'm in position," the girl spoke into hers. ..."Oh, uh. Naruto, in position." "You're slow Naruto," Kakashi admonished from his own position over the radio. "Fuck you, Kakashi," Naruto whispered harshly, "I've been the guy that's been trying to catch this thing since yesterday while you guys just sit back and do shit! How about you guys catch this monster instead, huh?"

"Say again, I didn't hear you?" Sasuke said. "What was that?" there was Sakura. "Sorry, did you say something, Naruto." and of course Kakashi would say that. "Oh, come on!" "Heads up," Kakashi said seriously, "the target is on the move. Move in, move in!" The three genin moved in and captured their prey before it could get far. "Target is confirmed captured," Sasuke radioed in as Naruto struggled to hold the creature and Sakura looked on.

"Does it have a red ribbon on it's ear," Kakashi asked, looking for confirmation, "is it Tora?" Sasuke glanced back at the cat that was trying to scratch Naruto's eyes out and saw the bow, "Yep, we've got the cat." "Good work, everyone," Kakashi congratulated to all the genin, "mission accomplished." Naruto was very mad as he held the monstrosity in a headlock that left it completely at his mercy, "Don't you ever make us look for cats again, Kakashi! I Hate Cats!" Kakashi was unable to respond as his eardrums felt like they had exploded and liquified gray-matter seeped out of his ears, only the occasional twitch showing he wasn't dead.

* * *

After sending the cat to hell a.k.a. its owner, who immidiately tried hugging it so hard that it died of oxygen deprivation. The wife of the country's daimyo payed the fee for the mission walked off, still holding the feline so tightly that it will probably pass out soon. Naruto snickered at the evil cat's dilemma, "Stupid cat." "I kinda feel sorry for it," Sakura said in pity. "You would," Naruto shot back, "you didn't get your entire face scratched to hell by that _thing_."

"Alright," the Third Hokage spoke up, "for your next mission we have several selections. There's babysitting the Chief Counselor's three year-old, helping his wife with shoppi-" "Fuck no!" The loud yell startled everyone as Naruto put his foot down, "You haven't sent us on missions, you've sent us to do chores! Give us something an actual ninja wouldn't be embarassed to do!" "Naruto," Iruka yelled from his seat next to the Hokage, "you and you're team have barely even been genin at all yet, you're not ready for-" Iruka was cut off as the Hokage raised his hand to stop him.

"Naruto," the old man began, "do you know why you've only been doing these low-rank missions?" "Because you don't trust us that much," the blond boy grumbled. "It's because genin aren't supposed to take higher-level missions so soon," he corrected, "As you all know, there are several ranks for both missions and ninja, even the Hokage is ranked on this list. As genin, the lowest ninja-rank, you are only suited for D-rank missions, the lowest mission rank." The old man saw that Naruto was just talking to his teammates, who seemed to be more interested in what the blond had to say, "Pay attention, Naruto!" "But we'll never get any better if we only get the crappiest missions," Naruto rebuttaled as he glanced back at the older man, "we have to actually be challenged if we're gonna get any better."

The other people in the room were stunned as the lovable 'idiot' just said something intellectual and intelligent. The aged village-leader chuckled and smiled, "Very well, we will assign you a C-rank mission." "L-Lord Hokage," Iruka protested as Naruto cheered and even hugged his teammates as he jumped up and down. Iruka leaned in to whisper into the Hokage's ear, "Are you sure about this, sir? It'll be dangerous for them." "They _do_ need to be tested Iruka," the Hokage pointed out, "Besides, Kakashi will be there to help them if need be." Kakashi was a jounin, a high-level ninja that regularly went out on A-rank missions. A C-rank would be a breeze, even if he had to watch over three genin.

"So what's our mission gonna be," Naruto asked excitedly, "Assassinating someone, saving a princess, blowing something up?" "No, no. You're job is to escort a bridge-builder back to his home country." "Bring in the bridge-builder," the Hokage announced. The door to the mission-room opened to reveal a gray-haired man, probably around the Hokage's age, stumble in with booze in one hand. "These are the ninja supposed to guard me," the old drunkard said in disbelief, "they're just a bunch of snot-nosed kids! The short one with the stupid look on his face doesn't even look like a ninja at all!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched violently as a vein threatened to explode on his forehead. Kakashi kept a wary eye on his student, '_This is gonna be one long mission_.'

* * *

Kakashi remembered that thought from before they left and thought it now more than ever. They hadn't even been gone from the village for two hours before his genin pupils started bickering not only amongst themselves, but with their client as well. He briefly got them to shut up when he talked about the Land of Waves and how they had no ninja, even turning into a lesson on all the lands and the ninja in them. It was quite detailed.

Kakashi suddenly stopped as he was constricted by an enormous, razor-sharp metal chain that was linked to gauntlets that two enemy ninja wore. The man struggled to move, breathe, do anything to free himself, proving fruitless for his efforts. The enemy ninja literally tore him to pieces as the metal chain ripped his body apart. He didn't even see the looks of shock and horror that crossed his companions' faces, nor what the two ninja said next. "One down," one ninja began, "four to go," the other finished.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he watched his teacher get shredded to pieces. Sakura barely stiffled a scream as she hurriedly looked away so she didn't throw-up. The bridge-builder was speechless. Sasuke actually went slack-jawed as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kakashi Hatake, a jounin-level ninja of such skill that their team couldn't stop him put together, was killed like an insect beneath one's shoe. "One down," one of their sensei's killers said, "four to go," the other murderer finished. The two ninja then raced towards the genin and bridge-builder, intent on trapping and killing them just like Kakashi.

It was when half the distance between them had been crossed that shit really hit the fan for the wannabe-killers. Naruto hadn't taken his sensei's death very well. Blood pounded so hard that it sounded like thunder in his ears as he stared at the approaching assassins, mouth opening in a vicious snarl as he shot forward at them. He removed a kunai from the holster on his right thigh and held it like he wanted to stab these guys to death, a wild look in his eyes.

At the speed he was going, with his blond-hair and orange-jacket and pants, he looked like a ball of fire from hell, hurtling towards the two attackers. They were so surprised that one of the little kids had the balls to attack them, let alone like how he was, that they failed to react in time for the boy's assault.

Naruto travelled parallel to the ground, leaning so far forward that his chin was mere centimeters from the ground. He shot past the two ninja and brought his kunai, held by an arm that seemed to stretch into the sky, slam into one of the links in the chain. This is wear physics came in and decided to royally fuck these guys over.

Naruto's speed, the strength put behind his downward stabbing motion, gravity, and the lack of tension in the chain let Naruto slam it into the ground, holding it there as the razor-sharp point of the kunai led out the other side of the link and held it in place. The poor saps were in for a rude awakening as the chain went taught, taking them off their feet and their arms almost off their sockets. "Aaaugh," cried out one. "Nnggh," the other grunted in pain.

During all this Sakura had stepped in front of Tazuna to protect him as Sasuke trailed the blond genin by about ten-yards. Sasuke leapt onto Naruto's back, putting his back against his teammate's as he viciously kicked both airborne ninja hard. The gauntlets holding the chain, no longer willing to take the abuse they had, gave a horrible screeching sound as the chain ripped off and took part of the gauntlets with it. Sasuke leapt after one ninja, fiercely and skillfully attacking him while he was off balance. The other enemy ninja... wasn't so lucky.

Instead of the dark-haired boy on his tail, he had the crazy one that attacked them head-on in the first place. The kid was fighting him less like a ninja and more like a psychopathic beserker. The much shorter boy slammed a fist into the face of his opponent, sending him careening as he crashed to the ground. The ninja righted himself as he touched down, bringing his guard up as the boy was on him again. But, while he had been getting to his feet before he even stopped moving, he failed to see Naruto perform the handsign for the Shadow Clone as he continued on the offensive. So, instead of blocking an incoming kick from the boy, he got kicked in the face by a copy of him that grabbed it's creators hand before hurling him at the larger opponent.

But the enemy still had some fight left as he opened one eye and lashed out at the child his gauntlet, cutting into the boy's skin on his arm with the claws on the tips of his gauntlet's fingers before he could even throw another punch. Naruto hissed and leapt back, cradling his hand before looking with rage on his opponent again. The ninja was charging at the boy again, ready to slash at him again, before he flew right into a clothesline from the jounin he 'killed' moments before. "I think that's enough out of you," Kakashi said in a light-hearted tone as he held the man in a headlock, his companion occupying the time of their supposed victim's other arm.

"Huh," Naruto said in astonishment. He looked back where Kakashi's body had fallen, only to just see a mutilated log instead. "You all did a good job," Kakashi said with pride for his students. "But why did you...," Naruto couldn't even finish the question. Kakashi looked to his most energetic student and smiled, "I could've taken these guys out no problem, but I had to see who they were after." Kakashi turned his gaze in the direction of Tazuna, "And now I do."

* * *

**Everyone of Team 7 sat in comfortable positions on the two couches that occupied Kakashi's talkshow setup. "Yeah, yeah, our first mission outt've the village. Woohoo!" Naruto cheered loudly. Sakura looked quite nervous with what they went through, "Is the whole mission gonna be like that?" Sasuke just sat there queitly. "Alright, Alright, calm down." Kakashi settled his guests and turned to the audience. "Well, there is the latest part of Sniper in the Dark's first story. We hope you enjoyed it and stick around for more. Bye-bye." Kakashi waved goodbye, his students joining in as they wrapped things up for next time.**


	6. Clash of Demons

Team 7 hopped off the boat that took them to the Land of Waves, still following their client into what they knew was enemy territory. Tazuna had confessed that the mission wasn't actually a C-rank, more like an A-rank, but could barely afford to pay even that. He talked about how Gato, a magnate in the shipping industry who dealt quite a bit under the table, held the entire nation under the thumb of him and his goons. He tried to convince them to finish the mission with a guilt-trip about his grandson crying for him and his daughter cursing their village's name.

Kakashi couldn't have cared less, more concerned with the slash-marks on Naruto's arm, which were filled with poison from the gauntlets, and getting the blond boy to a hospital. Sakura had shakily agreed to to his decision, definitely not ready for taking on such a mission. Sasuke wasn't for it, but wasn't against it either. Naruto's actions spoke louder than his words as he smashed the tip of the kunai he used to pin down the chain into his cut and viciously dug around, forcing the poison out in a spray of blood.

Everyone stared at him in surprise as he rammed a razor-sharp knife into his own body. Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain, "I don't give up, I don't stop, and I most certainly do not quit! We're finishing this mission, no matter what!" The look that he gave them as he bandaged the wound tight enough to stop the bloodflow in his hand left no room for argument, even Kakashi didn't want to go against the boy's wishes. "Thank you," Tazuna spoke up, "you don't know how much what you're doing means." The soggy, old bridge-builder had been prepared to guilt-trip them, but it looked like these ninja were made of sterner stuff than he gave them credit for.

So they continued on their mission, now alert and prepared for attack. Naruto stood slightly ahead of the others, looking from side to side so fast that he'd probably get a kink in his neck later, searching for enemies that may or may not be there. "Will you calm down, Naruto," said with a twitch in her eye, "you're freaking me out here." The blond looked back at Sakura apologetically, "Sorry, Sakura, I just want to be- PREPARED!" He spun towards the bushes at the last word and hurled a kunai at some unseen target in the bushes, gaining a number of reactions from his peers. Sakura jumped a little and tried to cover it up by shakily holding a kunai; Sasuke drew his own kunai and stood at the ready, prepared for another fight; Tazuna was startled and raised a hand to hide his face, thinking such a move could ward off any attack; and Kakashi's eye narrowed.

Naruto leapt into the bushes with another kunai in hand as he man-handled whatever was inside. The group waited tensely as things calmed down, Kakashi advancing first to see if his student needed aid. He sweatdropped as Naruto out with a rabbit in one hand, spasming from it's brush with death but otherwise okay. "Naruto," Sakura yelled in fury at her teammate, "what the hell is your problem, you seriously even attacked a bunny!?" As Naruto was berated for his "idiocy" by Sakura, Kakashi was continuing to eye the surrounding area.

'_That was a snow rabbit_,' Kakashi thought cautiously, 'B_ut it's fur is white, which it only has during winter, when the days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors for one purpose, a substitution-jutsu_.' He then heard a low whirring sound quickly coming closer. His eyes widened and he shouted out a warning, "Everyone, get down!" His team and client ducked down with him just as a massive blade flew by and imbedded itself in a tree, a tall and sinister-looking ninja appearing ontop of it. Kakashi stood up, eyes narrowed at the man, "Zabuza Momochi."

The man turned around and faced them, "Well, well, well, Kakashi Hatake. Now I know why the Demon Brothers failed in their mission to kill the old man." The man's face was hidden behind some bandages in a manner similar to Kakashi's face, though both eyes were visible and his headband was turned to the side on his head. He wore no shirt, only a belt to hold the huge sword he'd hurled at them; arm and leg warmers; and a pair of striped pants. His headband said he was from the Village Hidden in the Mist, in the Land of Water, just like the Demon Brothers, who had attacked them before. His blade, which looked like some kind of broadsword, was enormous, bigger than any one of the Leaf-genin, with a curve in it near the base of the cutting-edge and a full circle in the middle, ending in a point that curved backwards sharply.

"If you give up the bridge-builder now we can avoid any unnecessary conflict," Zabuza offered, "my mission is only to kill him." "Well that's a shame," Kakashi sighed, "because our job is to protect the bridge-builder." He sent a look towards his squad and they instantly formed a triangle around the bridge-builder, staring in the direction they faced with a kunai out and ready. Zabuza ripped his blade from the tree with ease, wielding the massive construct of metal like a child's toy. "Pity," Zabuza said, "but not unexpected. I expected a fight when I heard that the bridge-builder had bodyguards, but I didn't expect Kakashi Hatake, the man whose copied over a thousand jutsu with his Sharingan-eye."

Sasuke looked stupified at the last part of information, Sakura and Tazuna were confused and Naruto seemed confused too and wanted to hear more but kept focused on his task. "Well I didn't expect to find myself fighting the Demon of the Hidden Mist," Kakashi countered. "Oh, so I was in your Bingo Book like you were in mine," Zabuza seemed pleased of this, "I'm honored." "Okay, hold up," Naruto interrupted, "who is this guy, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi explained that this man was known as The Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, a master of Silent Killing. He once killed an entire graduating class of over one-hundred Hidden Mist Academy students. This was back when the village had been still called Blood Mist Village, back when part of graduating from the Academy was to kill fellow classmates before becoming a ninja.

Those who were just learning this were disgusted by such a way to train members of their shinobi forces, they were shocked when they also learned that Zabuza, who wasn't even a student at the Academy when he killed that entire class, had enjoyed it, immensely by the looks of it. They were forced back into reality as Zabuza leapt onto the water and stood there as he formed a seal with his hands. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick," Zabuza assured as a huge fog descended on them, preventing anyone from seeing any more than about 30 feet. Kakashi prepared for battle as he pulled up his headband, revealing the Sharingan that had just been talked about as he surveyed every inch of the intense mist for his enemy.

"It's useless, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice whispered through the mist," your Sharingan won't be able to see me." "But remember Zabuza," Kakashi called back, "you can't see either." Zabuza laughed sinisterly, "Have you forgotten, Kakashi? I'm a master of Silent Killing, I can kill you all on sound alone." Kakashi said nothing as he grimly used all of his considerable skills to anticipate Zabuza's next move. His head snapped up as he heard the assassin moving in on his team and he headed there just as quick, things were heating up fast. Kakashi appeared amongst his surprised comrades just after Zabuza, ramming his kunai into the man's stomach.

Water dripped from the man's wound as he suddenly exploded and the liquid splashed to the ground. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and bisected the man who had been nicknamed the Copy-ninja for his skills with the Sharingan, only for him to burst into water as well. Zabuza's eyes widened, '_A water-clone, when did he-? Ah_,' Zabuza was onto him, '_he did it back when I cast the Hidden-Mist Jutsu_.' Zabuza's thoughts were cut off as he felt a kunai pressed against his throat, this time from behind, by the real Kakashi. "It's over," Kakashi stated with finality. Zabuza started chuckling, then laughing maniacally. Zabuza looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, "That's what you think," before he was reduced to nothing but a puddle, only a water-clone himself.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the real Zabuza finally appeared and slashed at him again, recovering just enough to avoid being decapitated. The massive weapon embedded itself into the ground deeply with a large crash. Zabuza, still holding the hilt of his blade, twisted around and smashed his foot into Kakashi's chest, shooting his opponent into the air and sending him flying. The Demon of the Mist ripped his sword out of the dirt with ease as he rushed towards Kakashi, stopping before he stepped on some spikes that the Copy-ninja had thrown while flying and going around them.

Kakashi crashed into the water of a large lake in the middle of the clearing they were in, regaining his equilibrium within seconds and shot to the surface of the water that felt like it was made of lead. He came up for air and took a breath, only to see Zabuza standing right over him. "Too late," the assassin's hands blurred through hand-seals and soon came to a stop as the heavy water condensed and trapped Kakashi,"Water-Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" And just like that, Kakashi was sealed in the chakra-laden water in a sphere held together by a single hand from Zabuza. The assassin formed another water-clone and decided to let it finish off the team of genin, "It's all I'll need to kill every last one of you pathetic, little brats. You're not shinobi, you're just a waste of my time. Now die!" This was the wrong thing to say.

While it was true that Zabuza's water-clone, though only possessing a fraction of his strength and only capable of going a certain distance from the original, could still crush them easily, he didn't account for the genins' emotional reactions. Sakura, being physically inept for even a rookie of the lowest ninja-rank, would truly be as close to an insect as a ninja could be for someone of Zabuza's caliber. Sasuke, while the most skilled, would only be able to delay his demise. Naruto, the so-called dead last, was the one to worry about.

"Not shinobi, you say?" Naruto whispered as he began chuckling, his face hidden by his hair. That dark humor and laughter sent chills down even Zabuza's spine, however slight it may be. Naruto raised his head so everyone could see him clearly, another shiver running down their spines as they saw the damn-near psychotic look in Naruto's eyes as he stared at Zabuza and his clone. "Well then," Naruto spoke, "You should have no excuse for someone who isn't a shinobi to rip out your guts, do you?!" It was official, Naruto had gone off the the deep end.

"Hmmph," Zabuza's water-clone snorted, "If you think you could even beat me, then you're delusional as well." Naruto just grinned sadistically as his face was once again hidden behind his hair as he sped forward. The water-clone gripped the hilt of his sword as the boy closed the distance between them with exceptional speed for even a chunin. He raised a brow as he saw the runt multiply into over a dozen shadow-clones and sped toward him as well. They brought a kunai each and were almost upon the clone when it swung the massive weapon at an almost inhuman speed, easily enough to completely annihilate the clones and Naruto.

Unfortunately for Zabuza, he only got one. The tall man was surprised as when the rest of the oncoming horde suddenly surrounded him, now aware of his attack's range. They formed around him, layer upon layer of attacking foes with him at the center. Each clone circled around him at high speeds, directly opposite of that of the clone a layer in as they formed what could only be described as a human-whirlpool. They ran in circles endlessly as they waited, just outside of the Zabuza clone's range, to sneak in for the kill.

One clone dived towards Zabuza, immidiately diving back as the mist-ninja turned his attention towards him, only to be attacked from another angle by another clone. The clone was too good not to spot and counter any move one of the shadow-clones made for him, but he couldn't watch them all at once. So he could only counter, not having a moment to perform a single handsign without being cut to ribbons by the clones, playing a waiting game with the little Leaf-genin.

He wouldn't wait long. He saw his opponents, two of the Narutos, close in on both sides and swung to counter. He smirked as he finally got two more of the little pests, but cried out in both surprise and pain as he was stabbed from behind. He looked his shoulder to see a third one with his kunai embedded in the base of his spine, smiling crazily. He was going to attack this one next before the entire horde closed in for the kill, stabbing a kunai into any body part they could reach. The water-clone exploded as the horde panted for breath, turning to face the real Zabuza now.

"Hey, Sasuke," the Naruto nearest the Uchiha whispered, drawing his attention,"I've got a plan." "Well this should be interesting." The other Narutos began dissapearing en masse, covering the battlefield in a smoke that lowered the visibility even more. When it cleared, Sasuke and Naruto were standing side by side, staring down the real Zabuza. "Let's do this," Naruto shouted and dashed forward. Sasuke got into a ready position before following his comrade, hot on his heels. Naruto dug his heels into the ground and cocked his fist back, looking like he was gonna punch the air itself. Sasuke leapt onto Naruto's fist in a crouch, preparing to leap off when Naruto threw the punch.

Naruto swung hard, Sasuke leaping at the apex of the swing, and the dark-haired boy flew high into the air. Everyone's eyes were on Sasuke, so no one noticed Naruto taking out a Demon Windmill, . a Fuma Shuriken. "Sasuke!" The blond suddenly was on the center-stage as everyone watched him hurl it to his airborne ally. Sasuke caught it easily, spinning around so he wasn't caught off balance. He unfolded the massive throwing weapon and hurled it at Zabuza with a roar.

"A shuriken?" Zabuza said in boredom, "You'll never touch me with that." He caught the lethal, four-bladed throwing star with ease and in his free hand and was shocked to see another Demon Windmill on course. '_A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu_!' '_Yes_!' thought Sakura happily,_ 'The second shuriken's on course, and he can't catch this one_.' She was horrified when he simply dodged the second one, restating how a shuriken couldn't touch him. "That's true!"

Everyone's eyes, excluding Sasuke's, widened when the Windmill that Zabuza dodged transformed into Naruto, the one left on the shore long gone. Naruto stared at Zabuza with manic glee in his eyes as he brought down a kunai on the man, "But I'm not a shuriken!" Zabuza ripped his hand away from the Water Prison to escape, moving at high speeds to avoid the Leaf-ninja's attack.

But all of that effort was wasted on the man's part as the kunai quickly bore down on Zabuza, intent on ending his existence once and for all. So Zabuza was helpless as the cold steel of the weapon dug into his flesh and spilled his blood into the water of the lake.

* * *

**Naruto stood behind a news room desk, sitting next to Kakashi, in a chair that was set to as high as it could go. "Hello there everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter as we have a special announcement. Would you care to explain, Naruto?" Kakashi turned to Naruto, the blond nodding happily. "Sure thing Kakashi-sensei," Naruto coughed to clear his throat, "This chapter marks the beginning of Sniper in the Dark's work on his second story!" Party poppers and confetti flew everywhere as Naruto got up and cheered, whooping in excitement. Kakashi chuckled sheepishly and turned to the audience, "Well, I hope you plan to read SitD's stories as they emerge, but let's just see what happens shall we? Until next time, bye bye." Kakashi waved to the camera before he was startled by Naruto blowing a noisemaker in his ear hard enough to knock him out of his chair. Naruto just kept on celebrating.**


	7. Prep For The Battle

Blackness, that was all there was. '_..._' Endless blackness. '_..._' No, wait. There were voices too. '_...?_' He couldn't make anything out they were saying, but he searched for the source all the same. Now his eyes were blinking open, staring at the ceiling of a room, and the voices were clear. "He's waking up," said someone. A woman entered his field of vision, smiling down at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She looked quite pretty from this angle. But what did he know, the ceiling looked gorgeous compared to what he had to look at before.

He sat up with a groan and steadied his head with one hand, the other held against the floor to keep from falling. "Is the room spinning, or is it just me?" He groaned again as a teacup, still warm, entered his field of vision, this time with a small inkling of relief in it. He took the cup and swallowed the hot drink in one giant gulp, scalding his throat in the process. The burning sensation of his damaged throat was like turning on the lights in a dark room. He leapt to his feet, startling the other members of the room, hearing two distinct yelps of feminine origin as he shook off the sleepiness that still tried to hold onto him.

He stretched and worked the soreness out of his muscles, "So, what did I miss?" "Oh, nothing much," a voice to his left said nonchalantly. He looked over and saw Kakashi-sensei standing in the corner, a pair of crutches next to him. "You passed out after you got Zabuza with that surprise attack, which worked great by the way. Nice job." Naruto would've thanked him if he weren't viciously grabbed by his hair and slammed back onto the futon he'd been asleep in. "Stay in bed, you idiot, you're still injured!"

Sakura may be have been trying to help, and she was still pretty cute. But he had limits that he was reaching very quickly. He nearly ripped her a new one, but the older woman beat him to it. She told Sakura that being rough with an injured man does not help them heal and sent her out of the room in shame. "Not that I don't appreciate it," Naruto turned to the lady," but who the hell are you?" "That would be my daughter. We're in her house, kid." Tazuna announced gruffly.

"Oh, well, in that case," Naruto held out a hand," Nice to meet you Tazuna's daughter." The woman giggled and they both ignored Tazuna's irate rambing as she held out her hand, "My name is Tsunami. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Kakashi grabbed his crutches and walked up next to him, "Well, now that we're all familiar with each other, shall we go eat?" Naruto pumped a fist into the air, "Hell yeah!"

Kakashi smiled at his student as he and the rest of the group headed downstairs, except for him. Kakashi remembered what happened after Naruto scored that hit on Zabuza. He didn't think it was possible to take that kind of abuse, regardless of his healing abilities.

**FLASHBACK**  
Kakashi stared in awe as Naruto ripped the clone to shreds and then moved onto Zabuza, digging a kunai deep into the shoulder of the arm that held him captive in the water prison. The jutsu was released and Kakashi didn't move, didn't even breathe as Zabuza's blood dropping into the water was the only sound at all.

Naruto seemed pleased with his work, after all, how many genin could pull this stunt off? Not too many. Zabuza let out a low-growl as he looked over his shoulder at the genin and lashed out, sending him flying across the lake and into a tree. There was a sickening crunch as his back slammed into the tree as his spine surely shattered into pieces.  
**FLASHBACK END**

Kakashi had made Zabuza pay for hurting his student so badly. The missing-ninja put up a good fight, but Naruto's attack had left him weak and unable to use handsigns. Kakashi was denied the killing blow when a tracker ninja from the Hidden Mist showed up and nailed two senbon into the back of the man's neck. The tracker thanked them for weakening Zabuza enough for him to deal a death-blow before vanishing with the body.

Kakashi, tired as he had been, managed to rig a stretcher from some of the tree's branches and pulled him along gently. He didn't get far before getting tired though, so Sasuke and Sakura took his place as Tazuna helped him walk. Kakashi was up and about the next day, though he needed to take it easy and use crutches, and Naruto was up the day after, fully healed and ready to go. He didn't think the Kyuubi's healing powers were so strong, but was definitely thankful for it.

He smiled as he watched Naruto scarf down some food while chatting animatedly to anyone who would listen. 'I_t might've helped that Naruto is so stubborn, too,_' Kakashi thought. His mood darkened as he thought about Zabuza and that tracker ninja. '_But that might not be enough next time we run into them. I'll have to give them some training_.'

* * *

"Hold still, you'll reopen your wounds." Zabuza grunted as his accomplice stitched his shoulder wound closed and applied a stinging salve to it. "You could've shown up sooner, Haku," Zabuza growled. His feminine partner smiled, "I could've, but then it would've looked suspicious. We had to make it look convincing to them or they might've seen right through our ruse." Zabuza merely stared at his partner, "Innocent and intelligent, a rare combination." Haku let out a giggle and put on a smile that would make even the coldest of people melt. He might've fallen for it too had he not known just how deadly Haku really is.

"Still, I didn't expect you to be defeated so easily," Haku teased. Zabuza growled, "I was caught off guard. I didn't expect one of those genin, especially the runt of the litter, to be so dangerous." Haku's smile disappeared, "Indeed. Had it not been for that boy you would've won." "But I didn't," Zabuza stated, "That kid reminds of me at that age." Haku giggled again, "You mean rude and ill-tempered?" Zabuza just stared calmly upwards, "Deadly. Something not to be underestimated if you want to live."

Both of them let silence envelop their surroundings. "We'll need to prepare if we're going to beat them," Haku said quietly. Zabuza nodded, "I can handle Kakashi, you take the brats. And Haku?" "Hmm?" "Don't let your guard down." "Of course. I'll finish them off quickly." Zabuza just stared silently at the sky.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his team trained rigorously in the tree-climbing exercise. Sakura had gotten it on her first try, her chakra control flawless. '_Then again_,' Kakashi mused, '_Her chakra reserves are so tiny that it's not exactly hard to handle it_.' Sasuke and Naruto were still not able to make it, though it was more of a challenge. Sasuke's reserves were double that of Sakura's and, though worse, his chakra control was still above-average. He was making good progress. Naruto did the poorest of all, though his stubborness still kept him close to Sasuke. His chakra control was nearly nonexistent, but that was to be expected from a child who already had more chakra than his sensei.

By focusing chakra in the soles of their feet, the most difficult place to channel it, and climbing by sticking to the tree, they'd be able to use their jutsu without wasting unnecessary amounts of chakra. It was a good way to prepare them for the fight with Zabuza and his possible accomplice.

The wounds he gave Zabuza would take him at least a week to fully recover from and that Naruto gave him might still leave him vulnerable. If his last two students could complete their training in that time they would stand a chance.

* * *

Naruto woke up being shaken gently by someone as he stared straight up at the early morning sky through holes in the trees. He looked off to his left and a hand leading up a very feminine bare arm to a face that was definitely the cutest he'd ever seen. Sakura who?

And, of course, the light hit her long black hair and fair skin in such a way that she glowed. No, seriously she glowed. What was with him and girls he met waking up, was it a fetish? He sat up stiffly from lying on his back all night on the cold ground and shivered from the slight dampness of the morning dew on his clothes. Why was he even here?

Oh yeah, he'd gone back out here to do some more training after that bratty kid kept whining about how bad he had it and how little they knew. It made him sick! So after giving the kid a piece of his mind he left to do some more training. And he'd just gotten back from completing his tree-climbing exercise with Sasuke too!

He snapped back to reality as the woman waved a delicate hand in front of his face, brow creased in concern. "Are you okay?" Naruto shook his head vigorously, "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing out here?" The woman glanced down at her hips, where a basket full of herbs and medicine lay. She glanced back at him now, "I'm gathering some medicine for my sick friend."

Seeing a slick way out of this awkward turn the conversation took, Naruto offered to help the woman, Haku, pick some of the final plants she was missing. "This one of them?" Naruto raised his voice as he held a plucked plant up so Haku could see it without walking around to the front of him since his back was turned. She looked carefully at the plant before confirming, "Yes, that's the last one."

Naruto jogged over to her and gently placed it in the basket. Haku smiled at him, "Thank you, Naruto-san. I appreciate your help." Naruto nodded, "No problem. It would be criminal of me to not help out such a pretty lady." Haku giggled and began to walk away, "I'm a boy, you know, Naruto-san." Naruto snorted, "Yeah, and my jacket is pink with flowers on it." Haku giggled and Naruto laughed as they both parted ways.

* * *

** Haku stood in the middle of a stage, wearing a jet black dress, h****olding cue cards. Haku coughed lightly into her hand and read the first cue card, "Hello everyone, thank you for reading this chapter by SitD. The reason this chapter took so long for so little was because the author wanted to appropriately set up the story for the fight that will go on for the next chapter, and possibly the end of the Wave mission. Sniper in the Dark has also started working on another story at this point, as well." Haku lowered the last of the cue cards and waved to the reader, "Thank you for reading. Bye bye!"**


End file.
